So sick
by Tamara Akatsutsumi
Summary: Le encantaba tener a su rubio preferido en su casa, ¡Como amaba tener que cuidarlo! Pero más que nada, ¡como amaba a ese rubio!


So Sick.

Era una tarde soleada en South Park, la mayoría de los adolescentes de ese pueblito se encontraban en la escuela, menos un rubio con ojos azules que se había escapado de aquel lugar y que ahora se encontraba camino a casa de los Stotch.

Una vez llegó, escaló hasta la ventana y se metió por ella.

-H-hola -Dijo el pequeño de los Stotch que yacía en su cama cubierto con muchas mantas.

-¿Cómo estás? -McCormick se acercó a él y besó su frente -Ni me lo digas, estas hirviendo, ¿Linda te ha puesto todas esas mantas?

-No, yo tenía mucho frío y me las puse.

Kenny iba a regañarle pero Linda Stotch entró a la habitación.

-Cariño te traje un poco de... -Se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio al otro rubio- Hola Kenny, ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

A Kenny le seguía sorprendiendo la dulzura con la que Linda y Stephen Stotch lo trataban en los últimos meses. Miren que explicarles a los padres más estrictos de South Park que su hijo es homosexual y su novio es nada más ni nada menos que Kenneth McCormick no es algo fácil. Pero para sorpresa de Kenny y Butters lo tomaron bien... Bastante bien... Aunque bueno, tenía una desventaja y era que cada que hacía algo malo y los Stotch se enteraban lo castigaban, igual que a Butters.

-Eh sí, pero quería ver como se encontraba Butters -Sonrió.

-¿Otra vez entraste por la ventana, Kenneth? -Linda dejo la bandeja con comida que llevaba en la cama y cerró la ventana.

-Mamá, por favor no lo regañes, él solo quería verme -Butters sonrió con inocencia, bueno, trato de sonreír porque aún se encontraba mal.

-Lo siento Linda, pero ya sabes, la costumbre -Kenny se sentó cerca de la cama de Butters y lo miro -Míralo nada más, se ve tan vulnerable.

-¿Podrías cuidarlo un rato? Stephen y yo tenemos que salir un momento -Linda acarició la cabeza de Butters quien empezaba a quedarse dormido.

-Claro, me encantaría -En cuanto Linda se salió de la habitación, Kenny se acostó a lado de Butters y lo miro dormir, le encantaba verlo así, tan tranquilo, tan tierno.

Estuvo así alrededor de una hora, hasta que el pequeño se despertó.

-¿Kenny? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? -Se incorporó en su cama y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Acuéstate, tienes que descansar.

-Pe-pero me siento un poco mejor ahora -Sonrió con alegría, pero Kenny aun quería que durmiese así que forcejeo con él para acostarlo, y en un intento fallido... Cayó sobre él.

-¿Sabes que puedo hacerte muchas cosas estando así?

El sonrojo de Butters no se hizo esperar.

-Kenny no -Agradecía internamente que su voz no le hubiese temblado.

-Solo un beso, ¿Síiiiiiiii? -Kenny sonrió con ternura a la cual Butters no pudo resistirse pero de repente...

-¡NO! -Trató de alejarlo de él -Estoy enfermo ¿recuerdas? Te vas a contagiar.

-Ay, solo es un beso, no creo que pase algo -El rostro de McCormick se acercó peligrosamente al de Stotch, o al menos eso pensaba el rubio menor.

-Bueno, está bi... -No terminó la frase ya que tenía los labios de McCormick besando desenfrenadamente los suyos.

Estuvieron besandose por varios segundos hasta que les empezó a faltar el aire.

-¿Ves? No pasó nada -McCormick sonrió y Stotch suspiró antes de dirigir su mirada al reloj en su pared.

-¿¡Tan rápido se hizo de noche!? -El menor de los Stotch seguía observando el reloj.

-Uhm, parece que es hora de que este sensual chico se vaya a casa -Kenny se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta pero en su camino Linda la abrió.

-Sólo quería avisar que ya habíamos llegado... y ¿Kenneth? ¿Por qué no pasas por hoy la noche aquí? -La rubia ya había comenzado a sacar mantas del armario de Butters, lo cual significaba que le estaba ordenando a McCormick dormir ahí. -Ten, un pijama.

-Gracias -Kenny le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. En cuanto salió él aprovecho para ponerse el pijama y acostarse a lado de Butters. Había una gran duda rondando últimamente por su cabeza.

-¿Por qué tus padres me tratan tan bien en los últimos meses? -Miró a su novio, el cual comenzaba a bostezar de nuevo.

-Dicen que prefieren que tu estés conmigo a que sea alguien que no conocen y que puede ser mala influencia para mí, además me ven muy feliz a tu lado y si soy feliz ellos también lo son -Butters miró a su novio y sonrió. -Hora de dormir, ya me siento mejor y mañana tenemos que ir a clases.

Kenny besó la frente del menor antes de que ambos cayeran en los brazos de morfeo.

-0-0-0-

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a entrar por las cortinas de Stotch haciendo que este despertase.

-¡Buenos díaaaaaaaaaaas! -Comenzó a mover a su novio con toda la energía y felicidad que lo caracterizaban. Sin embargo de su novio solo recibió una queja.

-¿Qué tiene de buenos, Buttercup? -Tosió. -Y cierra las cortinas, el sol es molesto!

El rostro de Leopold era un poema y luego una gran sonrisa de burla apareció en él.

-¿No me digas que estas enfermo? -Su tono burlón no pasó desapercibido por McCormick.

El rubio mayor se levantó con molestia y miró a su novio - ¡Tú me has contagiado!

-¿Pero qué dices? -Estalló a carcajadas al ver la roja nariz que tenía el mayor. -¡Yo te he dicho que no me besaras y mira, hasta dormiste conmigo! Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso.

Una sonrisa un tanto pervertida se posó en los labios de Kenny. -Ahora tu tendrás que cuidarme.

Butters asintió mientras seguía riendo. -Iré a decirle a mamá que llame a Garrison para no perder calificación por las faltas.

Salió de la habitación dejando a su malhumorado y enfermo novio cubriéndose hasta donde podía con las mantas.

Le encantaba tener a Kenny en su casa y ahora tener que cuidarlo se le hacía lo mejor del mundo. Aunque cuando consentía de más al mayor... Este se intentaba propasar con él. Pero ahora ¡que importaba! El caso era estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiesen sin importar lo que hiciesen.

 _The End~_

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí Tam con una historia Bunny, es mi primer historia de esta pareja así que espero les guste mucho uwu

¿Reviews?


End file.
